Hunter Thibodeaux
Hunter Thibodeaux is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. Hunter was constantly bullied by his siblings and parents. As a result, he is psychologically stuck in an adolescent state of maturity. Though generally psychopathic, he has some remaining touches of empathy. He enjoys causing others pain and suffering, and displays a pervasive pattern of grandiosity. His parole officer notes that he is disturbed by reminders of how brutal he has become. Xbox One Smartglass App He is one of the story's main psychopaths that Nick must fight at the end of Chapter 1. He is the leader of a biker gang who causes anarchy in Los Perdidos during the time out of the outbreak. He drives a Rollerhawg decorated with human parts. He sees the apocalypse as a welcomed change, as it brought the anarchy he desires. He has a deep hatred for the authority and military as he sees them as interfering with him and his gang's "mission". He is the game's first unavoidable psychopath who must be defeated as a part of the main story. Dead Rising 3 Nick and Rhonda travel to the Quarantine Station, only to find it abandoned, except for a dead zombified soldier with a machete in it's heart. Hunter's gang start to terrorize the two. Two members attack Rhonda while Nick fights the remainder of the gang on their bikes. Once Nick has defeated some of the bikers, Hunter will make an appearance. He will attempt to run Nick over with his Rollerhawg after killing two of his own members. Hunter attempts to persuade Nick to join his "private, little island." However, Nick declines and tries to reason with him, but to no avail. After a molotov cocktail is thrown on the ground, Hunter encourages Nick to fight him and the battle begins. Towards the end of the fight, Hunter, frustrated and humiliated by his defeat, attempts to run Nick over. Nick throws a molotov cocktail at Hunter, leading him to panic while being burned alive, and accidentally crashes into a tanker truck, killing him. Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising Hunter was second in command of the biker gang he was a member of, until he was framed by another member, arrested, and jailed. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, he manages to escape his confinement and return to his gang. He discovers there that the one who framed him, Spider, has taken over the group, and turned it against him. Spider then tries to kill Hunter, but he manages to survive the attack. Hunter then flees to meet an old friend, who helps him build a new custom motorcycle. He hunts down and kills Spider's three commanders, and returns, only to find that Spider has killed his friend. Seeking revenge, Hunter finds his friend's custom bike, the Rollerhawg, and ambushes the biker hideout. The other bikers watch as Hunter and Spider fight, with Hunter eventually winning and killing him. Now that he'd killed their leader, Hunter becomes the new head of the gang and once again gains the support of the bikers. This is short lived however, as Nick Ramos and Rhonda Kreske enter the area only moments later, which eventually leads to Hunter's death. Battle Style *Hunter will attempt to run Nick down with the Rollerhawg. Nick must roll out of the way while being mindful of the fact that the Rollerhawg will also shoot flames. Dodge rolling it the most effective way to avoid taking damage. *Hunter will also do donuts with the Rollerhawg. Afterwards, he will stop for a moment. This gives Nick time to shoot him or throw a molotov at him. *Hunter's greatest weaknesses are explosives and fire. When hit with a molotov or any other fire-type of weapons he will be temporarily stunned, trying to extinguish himself. Nick can then jump up to where he's seated and press and to punch him repeatedly. *If there are no molotovs to hit Hunter with, there are bags on the sides and back of the Rollerhawg which can be shot to light Hunter on fire. *His attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 75 damage per hit. Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide Trivia *Hunter has been widely compared to Sol Kane, the secondary antagonist of the post apocalyptic film, Doomsday. Both are leaders of a psychotic gang of bikers who gain power following a viral epidemic, abhorred authority figures, and both were killed in motor vehicle related accidents. *Hunter has the Confederate flag painted on his face and a patch of the flag on his back. *Hunter speaks with a Southern accent. *Hunter will appear as a playable character in a DLC, as evidenced by him, along with 3 new characters, appearing on the promotional art for the season pass. He will appear in the third untold story. *Hunter bears a resemblance to Vaas from Far Cry 3. As they both had mohawks, wanted anarchy for their "little island" as Hunter said, both had been commanding a crew of psychotic anarchists, and they oppressed voices of authority or anyone who had tried to stop them in their mission. Both had been killed. *Hunter, Isabela Keyes, Leon Bell and Chuck Greene in Off the Record are all psychopaths who use motorcycles as their main form of offense. *he seems to be very strong being able to punch through a zombies stomach to reach the keys in his opening cutscene in the chaos rising DLC *he has a similar character design to Rhonda Kreske since they both have tattoos covering most of their bodies and both are very strong. *strangely he doesn't have his face tattoo of the southern flag in the chaos rising DLC. Gallery Hunter.jpg|Hunter. Hunter.png|Hunter before attacking Nick. Hunter and Nick.jpg|Nick fighting with Hunter. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths